Biscoito da Sorte
by deiamartins
Summary: Grissom decide jantar com Sara. E situações inusitadas acontecem!


**Título: Biscoito da Sorte  
Autoria: Andréia Martins (deiamcsi)   
Categoria: GSR/ Romance/ Humor  
Disclaimer: Os personagens CSI não me pertencem.  
**  
**Nota 1: Gostaria de agradecer a Janice que betou essa primeira parte, Sanmya por algumas idéias e outras que no momento não recordo o nome que me deram um apoio moral.  
Nota 2: Ainda não está concluída. Descobrir que funciono na base da pressão. Vou fazer o máximo para não demorar muito para terminar de escrevê-la.  
Nota 3: Sei que já existe um monte de fic desse estilo. Só que já era um desejo que tinha para escrever uma assim. E que este tipo de história dão as melhores fics. Espero que esta também se enquadre nesse rol.  
Nota 4: Aproveitem e qualquer dúvida ou sugestão, que será muito bem vinda, por favor envie por Mensagem Privada.**

**Ele tinha tomado uma decisão. Depois do que aconteceu com Nick vinha pensando muito na vida e sempre seus pensamentos acabavam nela. Ultimamente a observava com mais intensidade. Cada mecha de cabelo que ela vivia colocando atrás da orelha que teimava em não permanecer no lugar, um sorriso, a troca de olhares que sempre ocorreu entre eles ... tudo o vinha afetando cada vez mais. Isso estava o deixando maluco, ela o tinha pego de jeito. Decidiu que tinha que se deixar levar por esse sentimento que estava sendo mais forte do que ele. O turno havia terminado. Como sempre ele ficaria mais um tempo vendo os relatórios dos crimes resolvido naquele dia. Mas, antecipou os relatórios, porque era hoje que se abriria para ela. Foi para o vestuário pegar suas coisas. Todos já tinham ido embora, menos ela. Ela como sempre, linda, voltava a colocar a mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e pegava sua jaqueta no armário. Ao fechar assustou-se ao vê-lo a observando com um sorriso nos lábios.**

"Ah... Grissom! Está tudo bem?" Perguntou ela.

Ele permaneceu em silencio mais um pouco. Como de costume sua mão esquerda estava fechada, em um sinal de nervosismo.

"Sim! É que eu não esperava te encontrar aqui!"

"É que eu estava terminando de processar umas provas. Você sabe que eu odeio deixar trabalho." Sorriu. "Mas já estou indo embora, boa noite Grissom!" Começou a caminhar para fora do vestiário passando por ele.

"Sara?"

Ela se virou para ele que estava atrás de si. E com uma expressão de interrogação em seu rosto respondeu.

"Sim?" 

"Ah... Você quer jantar comigo?"

Ela permaneceu calada por um instante, mas logo sorriu e disse.

"Não!" 

Grissom não acreditou no que ouviu. Suas sobrancelhas juntaram-se mais do que o normal e sua boca abriu. Não entendia a rejeição. Ela ainda sorrindo disse-lhe. 

"Agora estamos quites!" Virou-se e foi embora.

Grissom somente colocou suas mão em seu rosto e balançou a cabeça negativamente pensando no pedido de jantar que ele tinha recusado alguns anos atrás.

**Sara havia chegado em seu apartamento e se jogou na cama se lamentado com o que tinha acabado de fazer. Em voz alta falou para si mesma.  
"Sara Sidle o quê você acabou de fazer? Ele te convidou para jantar. E o que você faz? Diz não, tudo porque ele te disse não aquela vez. Sua burra, idiota. Aí que raivaaaaaa!" Gritou colocando o travesseiro em seu rosto.**

Ela ligou a televisão e ficou trocando de canal compulsivamente e resmungado em voz baixa. Ouviu baterem na porta. Saiu andando nervosa pensando que se fosse a síndica para reclamar com ela por não ter aparecido na reunião de condomínio, ela ia ouvir muito. Sem olhar para o olho mágico, Sara abriu a porta. Ficou pálida ao ver quem se encontrava em sua porta.

"Grissom?" 

"Eu não aceito "não" como resposta!" Sorriu. "Posso entrar? Trouxe comida chinesa e uma garrafa de vinho." Balançou a sacola em sua mão.

Demorou em responder, porque tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. 

"É... Claro!"

Ele entrou, deixou a sacola com a comida chinesa e o vinho em cima da mesa dela e virou-se para ela sorrindo. Grissom não podia negar para si mesmo quê o que estava fazendo era uma loucura. Mas sua determinação de tê-la o fez não temer seus antigos medos em se envolver com ela. Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes até que Sara voltou a si e visivelmente nervosa falou o que pensava. 

"Grissom?... Eu não estou entendendo isso! Você..." Não conseguiu formar uma frase.

Ele vendo o nervosismo dela disse: "Eu sei que é estranho o que eu estou fazendo, mas eu... eu queria ter uma companhia essa noite."

"Mas, por quê eu? Porque não a Cath! Você dois são tão amigos."

"A Catherine passa quase o dia todo sem ver a filha. Acho que não é justo ela jantar comigo e deixar a filha de lado. Além do mais, era com você que há tempos eu gostaria de jantar."

Com um largo sorriso ela falou: "Então espero que você tenha acertado no meu jantar!"

**Ele fez um gesto com a mão pedindo que ela sentasse. Abriu a sacola e tirou de dentro as caixinhas características de comida chinesa e começou a dizer o que trouxe.**

"Bem... Trouxe um yakisoba de vegetais e também rolinho primavera. Então acertei?"

"Com louvor! Acertou que eu sou vegetariana. Por favor, Grissom sente-se que eu estou com fome." 

"Antes você tem um saca rolha? Quero abrir a garrafa E você também tem taças?"

"Sim... ali na primeira gaveta do armário tem o saca rolha, mas as taças eu não tenho não! Desculpe só copos."

"Não tem problema!" Pegou os copos e o saca rolha e voltou para a mesa. 

Sara observou a garrafa de vinho que Grissom trouxe.

"Uau vinho do Porto. Eu sei que é uns dos melhores do mundo." 

"Sim!" Abriu o vinho e colocou nos copos. "Ganhei essa garrafa de um antigo professor da minha faculdade. Eu o encontrei ano passado em um seminário e ele me presenteou com essa garrafa, mas achei que seria um pecado abri-la e beber sozinho. Aliás, eu não ia conseguir beber tudo e jogar fora um vinho desse... não! Achei melhor guardar para uma ocasião especial." 

"Fico feliz em saber que eu sou uma ocasião especial."

"Mas, sempre foi!"

Os dois trocaram olhares e sorrisos e um silêncio dominou o lugar. Grissom notando que o silêncio já se tornara um pouco ensurdecedor. Quebrou-o.

"Existe uma tradição em Portugal feita com esse vinho..." Sentou-se.

Sara começou a comer seu yakisoba olhando fixamente para os olhos de Grissom, esperando ele continuar.

"...Os antigos quando convidados para batizar uma criança, era de praxe presenteá-la com uma garrafa de vinho do Porto do ano do nascimento da criança. Ela ao completar dezoito anos além de saborear o Porto, teria a única oportunidade de respirar o mesmo ar ali retido do ano de seu nascimento."

"Adoro quando você faz essas citações. Sempre são interessantes."

O jantar ocorreu bem descontraído. Grissom estava se mostrando uma companhia excelente. Sara nunca tinha visto Grissom daquela maneira, tão sociável, o quê havia acontecido com ele? Ele contava sobre sua adolescência de como era difícil ser considerado nerd e atleta ao mesmo tempo. Ela estava se divertindo com essas histórias que com certeza Grissom nunca contou a ninguém, mas o vinho do Porto quem bebeu a mais foi ele e já estava fazendo efeito. A comida e o vinho haviam acabado, porém a conversa continuou e Sara resolveu pegar umas duas latas de cerveja que havia na geladeira para continuar a conversa.

**A noite ia passando e os dois continuavam conversando. Mudaram da mesa para o sofá para ficarem mais confortáveis. Sara começa a ri e Grissom que está um pouco tonto por causa das bebidas pergunta o porquê.**

"Sara porquê você está rindo?"

"É que esta é a primeira vez que te vejo bêbado! E você fica muito diferente!"

Ele solta uma gargalhada e diz: "Eu sei! Eu não sou forte com a bebida. Mas sabe, esta é a minha... se eu não me engano, terceira ou quarta vez que fico bêbado..." Sara o interrompe rindo mais ainda.

"Só isso? Eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes já fiquei bêbada!" 

"Eu não sou de beber muito, mas hoje sei lá... estou com uma companhia agradável, a conversa está ótima e esta companhia me fez misturar vinho com cerveja! Você queria o quê?" Diz rindo.

"Desculpa, essa não foi minha intenção. Só achei que como a companhia e a conversa estavam agradáveis, podíamos beber um pouquinho mais? Mas me conta essas suas três ou quatro vezes que você ficou bêbado?"

Grissom fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e falou.

"Para entender a minha primeira vez que fiquei bêbado tem que voltar um pouquinho antes da minha formatura do colégio. Eu não costumo falar sobre isso, mas você vai ser a segunda pessoa que eu conto. A primeira foi o Doc. Há algum tempo atrás ele me fez um pergunta se alguma vez eu já quase casei..." 

Sara olha para Grissom espantada e pensa _ele já quase casou?_ Com esse pensamento ela continuou a ouvir Grissom. 

"... Eu respondi que sim! Ela estudava comigo no segundo grau. Acho que foi meu primeiro amor. Por coincidência ela também gostava de insetos..." Ele dá uma pequena risada e continua. "... eu estava tão apaixonado por ela que resolvi pedi-la em casamento. Então fui até o armário da minha mãe e, em uma caixa que ela guardava coisas antigas, peguei o anel que pertenceu a minha avó. Estava tão nervoso quando no dia seguinte no final da aula eu a levei ao bosque que costumávamos andar, procurar insetos e claro namorar! Eu lembro que o sol estava se pondo e estava lindo, perfeito para aquele momento! Então a pedi e ela aceitou..."

Sara não acreditava que estava ouvindo Grissom falar sobre sua vida e novamente ela pensou, _só bêbado mesmo para me dize isso! Quando em sã consciência ele se abriria tanto assim? _E Sara parou de pensar e continuou a ouvir Grissom falar sobre seu noivado.

"...foram três dias de pura felicidade. Até que eu fui contar para minha mãe. Bem... minha mãe podia ser surda, mas sabia dar uma bronca, mesmo em sinais. Ela ficou histérica ao saber a loucura que eu estava fazendo. Disse-me que eu era muito jovem, na época tinha 17 anos, e que não trabalhava e que ainda iria entrar na faculdade. Como iria casar e sustentar uma mulher? Mas isso não foi nada quando eu falei que dei o anel da mãe dela. Ela me fez pegar novamente com a Jane, era esse o nome dela. Bem envergonhado eu peguei e a Jane terminou comigo por causa disso! Fiquei tão arrasado, deprimido. Algumas semanas depois eu vi a Jane nos braços com outro. Fiquei pior ainda. Quando chegou minha formatura, não queria ir. Minha mãe mandou eu parar de pensar nela e continuar a vida. No fim, acabei indo à festa de formatura. Foi tão sofrido ver ela com outro! Ah... primeiro amor... e primeira desilusão amorosa! Para esquecê-la(,) fui beber. No dia seguinte, a ressaca. Fiquei tão mal, uma dor de cabeça horrível... Foi o meu primeiro "porre". O outro foi na formatura da faculdade. Mas dessa vez não foi por estar deprimido, mas sim por alegria." Grissom voltou a ri e disse. "É! Esta é a minha terceira vez. Não houve quarta!"

Os dois começaram a ri compulsivamente. Não conseguiam parar. Sara em meio das risadas disse:

"Se ela te amasse mesmo, não te deixaria só por causa de um anel. Se eu estiveste no lugar dela não te deixaria..."

Grissom ao ouvir isso parou de ri e olhou sério para Sara, continuou.

"Porque quem ama não faz isso. Fica junto em qualquer situação." 

Os dois se olham profundamente. Grissom começa se sentir mais tonto. A sala começa a girar, seus olhos não conseguem ficar abertos. Sara se aproxima dele. Seus lábios quase se tocam, mas Grissom vê sua visão escurecer e desmaia. Sara se assusta com o quê aconteceu. Ele com sua cabeça encostada no ombro dela parecia desmaiado.

Sara assustada diz: "Grissom... acorda!"

**Grissom acorda sentido o calor do sol sobre seu rosto. Ele abre os olhos, mas a claridade o fez fechá-los de novo. Senta-se e sente sua cabeça doer demais. Abre os olhos e tenta ajustar sua visão com a claridade. Ele percebe que está sentado na poltrona de Sara e olha para a cozinha e a vê cozinhando algo. Lembra da noite anterior e não acredita no que aconteceu.  
Sara está fazendo um omelete para eles, quando olha em direção a sala o vê que já acordou. Ela sorri e fala: **

"Grissom... você acordou!"

Ele somente balança a cabeça afirmativamente, mas a dor de cabeça o fez fechar seus olhos. Sara percebendo que algo está errado se preocupa.

"Grissom?... Está tudo bem?"

"Só estou com dor de cabeça. Por favor, Sara pegue no bolso da minha jaqueta o meu remédio para enxaqueca!"

Sara retirou a frigideira do fogo e foi até a jaqueta dele que estava sobre uma cadeira. Ela pegou o remédio e junto com um copo de água entregou a ele. Grissom tomou o remédio e ela disse:

"Grissom... levanta! Eu preparei nosso café da manhã."

"Sara...ah... antes eu tenho que falar sobre ontem a noite. Eu..."

Ela não o deixou terminar de falar. "Esquece isso! Vem... vamos comer. Você vai ver que depois que comer algo vai se sentir melhor!"

**Os dois tomaram o café em silêncio. Grissom ainda estava envergonhado pela noite anterior. Ao terminar, Grissom pega os pratos e Sara diz:**

"Grissom! Não precisa lavar... deixa comigo!"

"Não Sara! Você fez o café da manhã, que por sinal estava maravilhoso e também é mais do que justo eu limpar!"

"Ok, mas eu enxugo a louça!"

"Combinado!" Disse Grissom lançando um sorriso para ela.

Terminaram de limpar tudo e Sara foi pegar a sacola que Grissom trouxe a comida e percebeu que tinha algo dentro dela.

"Olha Grissom!"

Ele olhou para ela e a viu segurando dois pacotinhos. Sara continuou.

"Nós esquecemos de comer o biscoito da sorte!"

"É... eu nem me lembrava!"

"Sabia que dá azar não abrir eles?"

"É mesmo?"

"Pelo menos é o que acho!" Ela sorriu.

Sara entregou o biscoito para Grissom e ficou com o outro. Ele disse:

"Primeiro as damas."

Sara abriu o pacotinho e retirou o biscoito, quebrou-o e pegou o papel de dentro. Ao ver a mensagem ela abriu um largo sorriso e disse olhando para os olhos dele.

"O verdadeiro amor está onde você menos espera!"

Os dois se olharam por um certo momento até Sara falar.

"É sua vez Grissom!"

Ele repetiu o mesmo gesto de Sara para abrir o biscoito. Mas ao ver a mensagem tentou não transparecer sua preocupação. Pensou: _Não acredito que veio essa mensagem. "Hoje é um belo dia para apostar!" Não... Tenho que criar algo._ Uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça, então sorrindo ele se aproximou de Sara e deu um longo beijo, parou e disse ainda sentindo o calor do rosto dela.

"Ações falam mais alto que as palavras!"

Sara sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer. Não esperou nenhum segundo para voltar a beijá-lo. A cada momento que passava os dois ficavam mais excitados. Ela abriu a camiseta dele e foi beijando o tórax. Mas interromperam as caricias ao ouvirem alguém batendo na porta com insistência. Os dois se olharam e Sara visivelmente brava falou.

"Só pode ser a megera da sindica!"

Continuavam batendo na porta. Enfurecida ela abriu a porta, mas a pessoa que estava batendo entrou no apartamento dizendo.

"Sara? Sabe há quanto tempo eu estou ligando para você? Tive que vir aqui te buscar. Esqueceu que temos audiência hoje no fórum?"

Sara estava em choque ao ver Catherine ali em sua sala. Grissom também estava em choque. Catherine continuou.

"Sara? Nós temos uma hora para chegar lá. Vamos!"

Catherine percebeu que Sara estava assustada também que ela olha para trás de si. Catherine virou-se e viu Grissom com a camiseta aberta. E quem ficou em choque agora foi ela. Passando alguns segundos Catherine retorna a si.

"Ah... Eu... Desculpa! Sara vou te esperar lá embaixo no carro. Ok? Ah... Tchau Grissom!" Ela sai do apartamento.

Grissom e Sara continuam olhando perplexo um para o outro. Até que Sara dizer: 

"Grissom... foi culpa minha! Eu devia ter visto que era antes de abrir. Desculpa!"

Grissom começa a fechar sua camiseta e fala:

"Tudo bem, Sara! Eu... acho que vou embora! Te encontro mais tarde no laboratório. Tchau." Ele pega seu casaco e vai embora.

**Sara se arrumou e foi para o carro de Catherine que estava estacionado em frente ao prédio. Ela entrou e foi logo falando, em tom áspero e sem olhar para Catherine.**

"Não quero ouvir uma palavra se quer!"

Catherine somente concordou e ligou o carro. Mais tarde naquele dia, o turno começou. Sara foi investigar um assalto na Strip com Greg e Grissom um assassinato dentro de um hotel. Durante todo o turno os dois não se encontraram e ao final dele Grissom estava em sua sala preenchendo alguns relatórios quando Catherine entra.

"Oi Grissom!" Disse ela.

Ele sem olhar para ela responde. "Oi!" 

"Ah... Grissom? Eu vim aqui te pedir desculpas pelo o que aconteceu lá no apartamento da Sara."

Grissom permaneceu em silêncio e preenchendo os relatórios. Catherine fica o olhando esperando uma resposta. Percebendo que não vai ter, diz:

"Ok!... Você quer um conselho?" 

Grissom olhou para ela e respondeu. "Conselho?"

"Sim! Faça o seguinte: volte lá no apartamento dela e termine o que eu interrompi!" Disse isso e se foi.

Grissom ficou pensando nas palavras delas, mas a sua velha insegurança voltou. Decidiu ir para casa. Ao chegar em seu apartamento ele deitou no sofá marrom de dois lugares, retirou seus sapatos e fechou os olhos. Não percebeu que alguém tinha entrado em sua sala e que estava parado olhando-o. Essa pessoa disse e o assustou. 

"Grissom você sempre deixa essa porta aberta?" 

Ele olhou para aquela pessoa que estava no meio de sua sala. Levantou e foi para perto dela.

"Sara?... O quê faz aqui?"

Ela mostrou o seu sorriso maligno e se aproximou mais dele. Sem tirar os olhos dele ela começou a abrir a camisa dele. Sara fechou seus olhos e o beijou, no começo era um beijo sutil, mas o desejo falou mais alto e o beijo se tornou mais forte. Com a camisa dele aberta ela começou a beijar o tórax dele e entre esses beijos ela disse:

"Só vim aqui terminar o que foi interrompido!"

Grissom estranhou e disse: "Sara por acaso você andou falando com a Catherine?" 

"Han?" Disse ela sem interromper os beijos.

"Esquece! Continua!"

Fim


End file.
